1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor with a transmission.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed a technique for an outboard motor having a transmission interposed at a power transmission shaft between an internal combustion engine and a propeller to change an output of the engine in speed and transmit it to the propeller, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-202778. In the reference, an intake air amount is regulated to control a rotational speed of the propeller, thereby implementing low-speed cruise control (trolling control) for making a boat cruise at low speed.